Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate with a built-in capacitor, in which a capacitor is built in the substrate, and to a method for manufacturing the substrate with the built-in capacitor.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-352141 describes a substrate with a built-in capacitor, a chip capacitor being built in the substrate. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-352141, electrodes of the chip capacitor are each formed from a metal metalized film, a conductive paste is provided on the metal metalized film, and further the conductive paste is covered by a plating film. Further, in a small chip capacitor, the metalized film is removed, a Cu paste containing a glass component is provided, and a plating film is provided on the Cu paste. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.